


Best Friends

by CommanderBubbles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Maki's best friend, My First Smut, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBubbles/pseuds/CommanderBubbles
Summary: On the day before Maki leaves for her training, her best friend has something to give her.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> While this can be read as a standalone, this is actually an extension of a scene from my AU blog Starship Hope, which you can find here: https://thestarshiphope.tumblr.com/

The door slammed behind Maki, shaking everything in the room that wasn’t too heavy or secured.

It was a room that had been her home for the last fourteen years. The dark oak walls and floor were stained with age, covered over by colored floor mats, posters, and a few pieces of furniture. It was also a room she’d shared with someone for most of that time, as evidenced by the two beds resting against opposite walls.

Above them were stylized writings of their names: Maki and Ichigo.

Her roommate sat at the end of one of them, where she’d been anxiously awaiting Maki’s return.

“So what did they say?” Ichigo asked.

Maki sighed and took a seat beside her on the bed, which creaked under their weight.

“It took some begging, but they agreed to accept me.” Maki closed her eyes. “I’m leaving tomorrow evening.”

Tears began flowing down Ichigo’s cheeks. “Maki-chan...you didn’t have to do this.”

“Yes. I did.” Maki’s tone was firm. “I wasn’t going to let them take you.”

“But...but you’re still leaving!” More tears and streaks of mucus ran down Ichigo’s face as her cheeks turned red. 

Crying had always seemed to be Ichigo’s default response to any serious situation, even now. Maki recalled all those times the two of them had gotten into fights, whenever she beat Ichigo at a game, or when she’d failed spectacularly at cooking. No matter how much she’d try to be strong, when things got hard, she’d fall to her knees and cry.

And the instant Maki had heard the name “Murayama Ichigo” from the mouths of the men from the Holy Salvation Society, she knew her friend never survive whatever they had in store for her. 

“I know,” Maki sighed. “I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I’m sure it’ll be a while.” She winced. “And I’m sure it’s gonna suck.”

Ichigo scowled through her tears. “Why...why don’t we just run away? Screw this place and those Salvation guys! We’ll leave together and go somewhere better!”

Maki finally turned to look Ichigo in the eye. “And where do you suggest we go?”

Ichigo paused, wiping away the mess covering her face. “I’ll...think of someplace along the way.” She sounded half-indignant, half-defensive.

“You’re ridiculous,” Maki said. “It’ll be lonely without you around.”

“It should.” Ichigo’s tone seemed to turn almost completely as she smiled and stuck out her tongue. “We’ve been roommates since we were kids.”

“...Has It really been that long?” Maki asked.

Ichigo nodded. “Fourteen years and counting.” 

Fourteen years ago, two orphaned girls met in this huge, old building and were told they were going to share a room. One of them either cried or pretended to be strong, the other seemed disinterested in everything around her. Nobody could’ve guessed how close they’d become.

At first, they got in plenty of arguments over their toys or who really won their races from one side of the orphanage to the other. Arguments that usually degenerated into Ichigo crying and Maki relinquishing her victory.

But as time went on, things changed. Arguments became few and far between.

Maki recalled those times when they wore matching outfits together, baked each-other sweets, and stayed up late into the night discussing things that were on their minds. 

Ichigo really enjoyed crafting sculpting things for the two of them. She was the one who made Maki the infinity symbol-shaped hairpin. Ichigo herself wore a headband of her own making, decorated with a crafted flower with four bright blue petals.

Some of her fondest memories of the two were them playing house. Ichigo would always play as the mom and she was always the dad. Neither of them had ever known their birth parents and left things up to their imagination, but it was always something they enjoyed doing.

Perhaps the oddest moment was when, during one of their games, a six-year-old Ichigo asked her, “have you been cheating on me?” with the most hilarious look on her face.

Maki smiled at the memories. 

“Time really flies, doesn’t it?”

“Time flies like an arrow, fruit flies like a banana,” Ichigo said.

Maki raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

Ichigo shrugged, laughing. “I have no idea! I just think it sounds cool.”

Maki sighed, shaking her head, then smiled and spread her arms wide.

“Come here.”

The two girls happily embraced each-other in a tight hug for the longest time, neither of them wanting to let go. Maki ran her hands along Ichigo’s back and her chin on her shoulder as her friend played with her long twintails.

“Hey, Maki-chan?” Ichigo asked. 

“Yeah?”

Ichigo shifted their positioning so she could look Maki in the eye, the bed once again creaking under their movements. In contrast to Maki’s deep red eyes, Ichigo’s were a bright cyan.

Ichigo blushed as she cupped Maki’s face and leaned forward, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. 

It wasn’t the first time this had happened. Their first was outside of school on Valentine’s Day a few years earlier, where Ichigo had dragged Maki out behind the school for a surprise. Nobody else had given her a card, candy, or anything, so Ichigo felt it was her duty to show her she was wanted.

Maki never forgot the feelings from that day...one of which was the taste of Ichigo’s cherry lip gloss. 

Ever since, the two had kissed every now and then. Partly because it was just fun, and partly because there was always meaning behind it. 

Reassurance, comfort, support, and in this case, gratitude. 

“You’re my best friend ever,” Ichigo said as she pulled back, more tears pooling in her eyes.

Maki smiled and planted another brief kiss on her friend’s lips. “You’re mine too.” Ichigo moved her hands to Maki’s shoulders as her friend looked aside, thinking. 

“I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

“Me neither.” Ichigo frowned.

Maki looked back at her, smirking. “You’d probably be on the floor, crying your eyes out all the time.”

“Probably,” she nodded, giggling. She couldn’t argue with that.

Maki shook her head. “It’s like you’re just another kid I have to take care of.”

“Excuse me?” Ichigo raised an eyebrow, once against sounding indignant. “Who else takes care of the kids around here?”

“And who else cries and hides in a close because they don’t know how to cook?”

Ichigo flushed at the awkward memory.

“Maki-chaaaan,” she whined. “You said you wouldn’t bring that up anymore!” She certainly wasn’t helping her case.

“You need to learn from your mistakes,” Maki said. “You’re going to have to live on your own someday.”

Ichigo nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I guess you’re right…,” and then stuck her tongue out once again. “Or I could marry you and let you do all the hard work!”

Maki sighed. This girl wouldn’t learn anything, would she? 

“I’m not your servant and this isn’t the middle ages. Besides, I could just nag you about doing your share of the work.”

Ichigo smiled. “So nothing would change.” At least she was self-aware.

“Hmph.”

The next time she spoke, Ichigo’s tone shifted once again. Now she sounded almost...scared? Apprehensive? It was hard to be certain.

“Hey. Y-you know I’m just teasing, right?” 

“Wh- of course I do,” Maki said. She knew what Ichigo was like. Nothing about this was out of the ordinary for her, even with the sudden turnaround-

“But...I don’t think I’d mind marrying you someday.” 

That was what finally threw Maki off. 

“I-Ichigo...” she blushed and fidgeted with the large white bow on her outfit, having trouble meeting with her friend’s gaze. 

“You’re gonna be gone for a long time, Maki-chan. Longer than we’ve ever been apart.” More tears again, this time sliding down her cheeks and landing in her lap. “And there’s lots of things I wanna say before you go.”

“We have until tomorrow evening though,” Maki said. “That’s a whole day.”

“One day’s too short,” Ichigo said, sniffling. 

Maki closed her eyes, clenching a fist. “It is. It’s way too short.” 

Ichigo wiped her face with her sleeve once again and smiled. “But...I think it’s enough time for...some things.”

“What things?” 

Ichigo once again moved close to Maki and pressed their lips together. This time, she pulled away only slightly and planted several smaller kisses as well. Maki noticed these seemed different than their usual ones.

These were more fierce. Ruthless. Hungry. 

Ichigo then moved away from her mouth entirely and planted another kiss on Maki’s right cheek. Maki squirmed as Ichigo began moving her lips further down, peppering kisses along Maki’s jawline, neck, all the way to her collarbone, running her hands along Maki’s back all the while.

“Wh-what...” Maki said breathlessly, her body tingling from each kiss. “What are you doing?”

Ichigo moved back a bit and smiled at her friend.

“You saved me, Maki-chan. Not just today, but you saved me from being miserable. You were there when I needed someone. Maybe it’s not a big deal to you, but it is to me. You’re like my knight in shining armor.” 

She turned her head, looking away with another blush.

“When I read those stories to the kids, I...always pictured us being there. You were the knight and I was the princess. And I didn’t tell the kids, but...you know how the princess rewards the knight in the end, right?”

Maki’s face turned bright red. 

“Wh-...I...Ichigo, we don’t have to-”

Ichigo reached out and grabbed Maki’s right hand, pulling it close, planting more kisses along the knuckles, joints, and fingertips. 

“But I want to. I want this to be something we can both remember. Something to make us happy while you’re away. We won’t see each-other for a long time. We might never even get the chance again.”

Now it was Ichigo’s turn to blush.

“So...please?”

Maki was speechless. She never could’ve seen any of this coming. 

It wasn’t that she couldn’t see it happening at all. She and Ichigo had both confessed to liking girls many years earlier. Though Ichigo had never really said what her orientation was, Maki had always identified as pansexual. Indeed, she’d developed a few crushes on boys and girls over the years, though nothing had ever really come of those.

Maki thought back to another incident a few years ago, where Ichigo, once again trying to be tough, had picked a fight with a couple of boys- Yomatsu and Hirotada- and Maki had to intervene when things got out of hand. After all four of them had gotten trouble, leaving them with pulled hair and one bloody nose, they’d also grown closer.

The boys weren’t as close to her as Ichigo, but they were still friends. Some of the other kids used to tease the two them about being “the perfect girls for them.” Yomatsu was cute, sure, but she didn’t really see him that way.

And whenever someone suggested Hirotada and Ichigo were a good match, Ichigo would always say, “yeah, right. Maki-chan’s my girl.”

Was she serious about that? Had she always felt this way?

The two of them kissed a lot, sure, but that can mean a lot of things.

The more Maki thought about it, the more things felt weird. She’d never been told what was normal for a relationship, what exactly love was supposed to be like, or what it even really means to fall in love.

Nobody had bothered to tell her. 

Nobody except Ichigo. Her best friend. 

The girl sitting across from her now, asking if she wanted to have sex.

She didn’t even know it was possible for two girls, but it must be, otherwise why would she ask?

No matter how much Maki tried to rationalize things in her head, they still felt weird or confusing. There was too much she didn’t get. This was moving too fast for her to stop and catch her breath.

And yet...she couldn’t deny Ichigo was cute.

That annoying, screechy-voiced little girl who cried at the drop of a hat was long gone. In her place was a young woman. One who still cried, but those tears made her blue eyes shine even brighter. Her short lavender hair seemed to curl around her face and was soft to the touch. 

Ichigo also had a tendency to leave her school uniform open and whatever shirt she was wearing partially unbuttoned. Her black and white-striped stockings also nicely outlined her long, shapely legs.

But more than anything else, Maki loved seeing Ichigo’s smile. Even through that mess that usually coated her face, it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

Maki’s heart sped up. 

And this was the last time she was going to see her for who knows how long.

Something they can both remember, she’d said.

Maki pulled her hand away from Ichigo’s grasp and ran it through her hair. “I...hope you realized I’ve never done something like this before. So...I might not be great at it.”

Ichigo smiled. “Neither have I. But we have a whole day to figure it out, right?”

Her antics helped put her friend’s racing heart at ease.

“You really are ridiculous.”

“Nobody knows that better than you,” Ichigo said as she began shrugging out of her clothing, tossing her uniform jacket away. 

“Now get over here. Your princess has been waiting.” 

Maki slammed her lips against her friend’s again, now knocking her down and pinning her against the bed. Ichigo moaned into Maki’s mouth, wrapping her arms and legs around her best friend, bringing their bodies into contact.

Their previous kisses had never been like this. This was one of lust, especially evident when Maki felt something probing against her lips, which she realized was Ichigo’s tongue. Maki let her in, her own tongue meeting Ichigo’s, tentatively at first before they began pressing together and rolling over one another.

Emboldened by passion and desire, Maki reached down and began massaging one of Ichigo’s breasts through her shirt. She felt a hard nipple beneath her palm, which she began pinching and massaging with her slender fingers, drawing more pleasured moans from her friend. 

The wet contact of their lips, tongues running over each-other, the moans and her hot, soft breath, all of it made Maki’s clothes feel uncomfortably hot and obstructive.

The two girls finally parted with heavy breaths, both of their faces flushed and a saliva strand still connecting their lips.

Maki also realized both of them were already sweating, with strands of hair sticking to both of their foreheads. 

“Lets ditch these clothes,” Ichigo said.

Wasting no time, Maki began helping her discard the rest of her outfit. Ichigo pulled her white, sweat-stained shirt up and over her head while Maki pulled off her skirt and both of her stockings, leaving her in just her pale pink underwear.

As she tossed her stockings away, Maki noticed the large dark stain that had already formed on Ichigo’s panties. That much already and they had barely even started.

Ichigo sat up and hooked her fingers beneath Maki’s own shirt, exposing her belly. Maki look it as her cue and raised her arms up, allowing Ichigo to pull it away and casually toss it aside. Maki’s skirt and stockings soon joined the growing pile of discarded clothes on the floor.

The girls sat across from each other in just their underwear, the wet fabric clinging to their skin, which now glistened with sweat.

The girls were both beautifully curvy, yet toned.

It wasn’t the first time they’d seen each-other like this. Hell, they’d seen each-other naked on several occasions, like when sharing the only shower their washroom had.

But somehow, it felt new and special to both of them.

Ichigo shambled over on her knees and wrapped her arms around Maki, leaning close to whisper in her ear. 

“You wanna unwrap your present first?”

Maki almost laughed at that. She wanted to laugh at it. But her desires were in control.

She reached around Ichigo’s back, finding the clasp for her bra and undoing it with ease. She almost ripped it off her friend’s body, but Ichigo refused to let go of her. Her own hands crawled around to Maki’s back and undid her own white bra as well.

“Sorry, I couldn’t wait,” Ichigo whispered. “Same time, okay?”

“Okay,” Maki nodded.

Ichigo backed up and the two began sliding the bra’s forward, up and off, and down the other’s arms. In time, both were successful and tossed their respective bras away.

Ichigo’s breasts were larger, but Maki’s were rounder and more firm.

Maki’s breath caught in her throat as Ichigo pressed her cheek against her chest, nuzzling her gently.

“I love your body, Maki-chan,” she said breathlessly. “I love everything about you. I want you so bad, it hurts.”

“It’s not...I’m nothing specia-agh!”

Maki voice caught in her throat as Ichigo’s tongue circled the hard bud of one of her breasts, first clockwise twice, then counterclockwise twice. Again and again.

Maki’s breaths were ragged and uneven, feeling hotter and hotter.

She let out a sharp yelp as she felt Ichigo’s fingers press against her labia through her panties. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one having a good time,” Ichigo whispered with half-lidded eyes. She returned to Maki’s breast, now enveloping it entirely within her mouth and suckling. She pulled away and did the same to Maki’s other breast, though only for about half as long.

The only coherent word Maki was able to say was “please,” mumbling it under her breath two or three times. She closed her eyes and gripped onto Ichigo tightly, jerking both of her legs with every contact.

“Maki-chan...are you about to cum?” 

She was holding it in as best she could, afraid to even talk or even open her eyes for fear of losing it.

Not helped by when Ichigo planted a hard kiss on her stomach, then another, another on her bullybutton, and gently pushed Maki over to lay on her back.

“Let me help you with that,” she said.

Maki finally opened her eyes and looked down to see Ichigo sliding her panties off and hovering close to her opening. 

She let out another yelp as Ichigo spread her labia apart, feeling her friend’s hot breath against her skin.

“Cum whenever you want to, okay?”

A wave of overwhelming pleasure erupted through Maki’s body as she felt something hot and wet swipe against her folds, which then plunge deeper and press against her clit.

It didn’t take her long to realize it was Ichigo’s tongue.

Nor did it take her long to finally lose control.

“Don’t,” Maki gasped. “Oh god, I can’t- I- AA-AAGH!”

Her body shuddered violently as she clasped her thighs around Ichigo’s head, another wave radiating out from her orgasm and spreading out to her fingers and toes. Her vision almost seemed to blur for a moment as her muscles relaxed.

Maki lay flat against the bed, trying to finally catch her breath.

Ichigo sat up, licking something off of her lips and fingers. She crawled on top of her friend and their tongues met in another passionate kiss.

Maki could taste her own essence on Ichigo’s tongue. The sensation felt weird, but erotic.

“How was that?” Ichigo asked as their lips parted.

“That was, so good,” Maki breathed.

“Do you-” another kiss, “do you wanna stop? You look kinda tired”

“No,” Maki’s expression hardened a bit as she touched Ichigo’s cheek. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“You haven’t cum yet,” Maki said. “Do you...want me to do something to you?”

Ichigo smiled. “Yes. Please.”

After giving Maki a moment to recover and catch her breath, the girls moved into another position. Ichigo slid off her panties and sat up with her legs spread a bit, which Maki took as a prompt for her to move closer, only for Ichigo to stop her and guide her to almost sit in her lap, but leaning back so her face was level with Ichigo’s breasts.

“Can you...do what I did to you before?,” she said.

Maki nodded, first planting a kiss on Ichigo’s left nipple before she began licking it in a similar manner to her friend. Ichigo bit her lip and closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of Maki’s lips on her breast.

Once Maki enveloped the hard bud in her mouth, she reached over and began massaging Ichigo’s other breast at the same time.

“M-maki-chan, you’re so good,” Ichigo moaned. “Spre-spread your legs for me.”

Without stopping, Maki spread her legs as far apart as her positioning would allow. Ichigo placed one hand on the back of Maki’s head to help steady her while she licked two of her fingers in preparation.

She reached down between Maki’s legs and slid her middle and index fingers between her folds, wet from arousal and her previous orgasm.

The surprise almost made Maki bite Ichigo’s breast by mistake. She steadied herself before she resumed.

Soon, both girls built up a steady, pleasurable rhythm. Maki alternated between licking, kissing, and suckling each of Ichigo’s breasts and massaging them with a one hand, while the other reached around and began massaging her firm behind as well. Ichigo closed her eyes, letting the tactile sensations alone flood her mind. At the same time, she thrust her fingers in and out of Maki’s folds, faster and faster.

Ichigo was practically dripping from her friend’s three-pronged intimate assaulted.

In time, both girls teetered on the verge of orgasm. Maki was ready to push her best friend over the edge...only for her fingers to slide out completely.

“Maki-chan...together,” Ichigo moaned, her face bright red and dripping with sweat. “I need to feel you against me.”

Maki simply nodded and complied, too enraptured to speak.

For the final time that evening, the girls shifted their position so they faced each other, one of Maki’s leg rising over Ichigo’s adjacent leg and the other beneath Ichigo’s hip. As they both pushed their hips forward, their lower lips met in a lightning strike of a sensation.

They paused for a brief moment, savoring the wet, intimate feeling between them before finally carrying on with their thrusts. With every movement, their swollen clits rubbed together, sending their minds spinning with pleasure like neither of them could’ve imagined. 

The bed creaked violently beneath them as they sped up their thrusts. Ichigo bit down on one of her fingers to keep herself from screaming, while Maki reached over and tightly gripped Ichigo’s firm cheeks, trying to press their bodies together even closer. She could feel Ichigo’s body throbbing hard against her skin.

Both were soon laser-focused on achieving a mutual orgasm, moving faster and harder. Neither wanted it to end.

However, already at the brink thanks to their previous activities, it didn't take long. Waves of pleasure rang through their bodies in a torrent as both girls came. 

It was impossible to tell which of them came first, the convulsions of one pushing the other over the edge, but everything gave in an instant.

“MRRRKRRR-CHHRRNN!!” Ichigo screamed, still biting down hard on her finger.

“I-ICHIGO-O-O!!” Maki almost choked out her response as her back arched and her eyes shut tightly, tears and streaks of saliva running down the sides of her face.

After drenching the fabric beneath them with sweat, tears, and their mixed fluids, their bodies finally came apart and the two fell back against the bed. For a time, the only sound in the room was the sound of their ragged, heavy breathing.

Both of them were exhausted, drained, but beyond satisfied. Intense sexual arousal gradually gave way to happiness.

Maki finally found the strength to wipe her face clean and crawl up to Ichigo, who lay against the pillows, to kiss her. It started as another deep, lustful kiss before transitioning to the gentle, but no less intimate kissing they’d been so used to for so long.

The girls cuddled together beneath a blanket, still nude aside from their respective hair decorations. Wrapped in each others’ arms, their heartbeats seemed to synchronize. 

“That was awesome,” Ichigo said.

“It was.” Maki smiled.

“But you, uh...you kinda kicked me in the head.” Ichigo rubbed her right temple. 

“I did? When?”

Ichigo stuck out her tongue. “When you came after I went down on you. Your thigh conked me right in the head, but it wasn’t that bad.”

“Sorry about that...” 

Ichigo kissed Maki once again. “Don’t worry about it.”

Maki smiled and rested her forehead against Ichigo’s comfortably. She loved the feeling of it all: Ichigo’s soft skin, her warmth, just the feeling of close contact like this.

Ichigo blushed. “You know, I...I wouldn’t mind doing this with you more after you get back.”

Maki’s eyes shot open and her face turned even redder.

“...I...I think I’d like that too,” she said. “But it’s gonna be a while.”

“I know,” Ichigo nodded sadly, but smiled once again. “Still, you can leave knowing that I’ll be waiting for you. Whenever you’re feeling down or lonely, just remember that. And you should also remember the most important thing of all.”

“What’s that?” Maki asked.

Ichigo reached up with a single finger and booped her on the nose. 

“No matter what happens, you won’t die a virgin.”

Maki laughed. A genuine, carefree laugh she couldn’t have imagined she’d be capable of earlier that day.

“You’re such a brat.”

Ichigo nodded. “And I’m also tired now.” 

Maki rolled over and noticed the light peaking through the blinds on their window had faded. How long had it been since they’d started?

“I am too,” she said. “Maybe this means we can get an early start tomorrow morning. We’ll have a bit more time until I have to go.”

“We should probably shower first thing tomorrow. And also,” Ichigo glanced over to the stains they’d left on the fabric. “We should wash these sheets. Better not leave any evidence behind.”

Her eyes shot wide open a moment later. 

“What?” Maki asked.

“You don’t think anyone heard us, right? The soundproofing in this place is crap and this bed is creaky as hell.”

“I don’t really care,” Maki said. “Right now, I just want to enjoy the time I have with you.”

“Easy for you to say,” Ichigo pouted. “I’ve gotta stay behind and deal with this. If anyone asks, I’ll make up a cover story for us.”

“Alright,” Maki laughed again. “I’ll trust you with that.”

The two kissed once again. Ichigo pulled away, blushed, and looked deep into her best friend’s eyes.

“I love you, Maki-chan.” 

Maki’s heart skipped a beat. She smiled and returned the gesture.

“I love you too.”

The girls got as close together as they comfortably could, deciding to let sleep finally wash over them.

“Thank you,” Maki said.

…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…

 

The door slammed behind Maki, shaking everything in the room that wasn’t too heavy or secured.

Another brutal day of assassin training had left her bruised, bloody, and had driven her to vomit. Again. At least she was doing better than some of the other recruits.

Her tiny, stark, white concrete room had little more than a single bed and a few amenities, including a sink and toilet. It was more like a prison cell.

She dropped her uniform to the floor and changed into the few comfortable clothes that the Holy Salvation Society would allow.

After washing out the blood from her wounds and bandaging them herself, Maki curled up on her frigid, uncomfortable bed. She closed her eyes, feeling tears streaking down her face. 

Her room was cold. Sterile. Empty.

She was right. There was no way Ichigo could’ve survived this. At least Maki had saved her from it.

She stretched her arms out, imagining that she wasn’t alone. That she was back in the orphanage with Ichigo, feeling her warmth pressed against her skin.

The memory of that was what kept her going.

Her best friend was waiting for her. Once this was over, Maki could see her beautiful smile, make her laugh, hear her cry about something, and spend the night wrapped in her arms once again.

As Maki drifted off to sleep, with another day of brutal training waiting for her, she longed for the day she and her best friend could be together again.


End file.
